


how do you like your eggs?

by sheepweeps



Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Shirabu teaches Goshiki how to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Goshiki lacks the ability to cook even an egg just for Shirabu.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	how do you like your eggs?

**Author's Note:**

> STZ Fanweek: Cooking

The smell of burnt food was wafting across their small apartment making Shirabu wake up and march his way to their kitchen. His heart was beating profusely hard and worry was etched on his face.

Maybe he forgot to turn off the microwave? Or his so called boyfriend forgot to blow the candles last night? They were not financially stable yet to move to another place or pay for the damages. 

His loud footsteps echoed in their empty hallway. The closer he was to the kitchen the heavier the fog was. He was expecting flames all over the curtains lighting up the dark room, but it wasn’t.

It was an idiot fanning a pan placed on the kitchen table. The cause of the displeasing stench and thick fog was because of Goshiki’s lack of cooking skills.

Shirabu immediately approached Tsutomu who was panicking over the hot pan. He grabbed the other’s hand and scanned for any burned areas on his skin. Thankfully there weren’t any.

The task at hand was still nerve wracking since the pan was releasing a ton of smoke and the burnt food was still there. He took the spatula and carefully threw the burnt eggs in the trash and placed the pan on the sink. He opened the windows for the smell to dissipate and finally looked at Goshiki for a quick interrogation.

Goshiki swallowed all his confidence and mentally prepared himself for his death sentence.

“I can explain.”

-

“You idiot, you don’t just place the egg in the pan before you put the oil.” Shirabu’s eyes were twitching with annoyance and the heavy atmosphere can be felt a mile away.

Goshiki was stiff as a bored, he was standing still and the cold tiles beneath his feet aren’t helping him relax. 

“I’m sorry Shirabu-san.” 

“And why the fuck are there eggshells in the yolk?” Shirabu was not done with his lecture but began flicking all the lights open. He gaped at the fridge and scanned the food that they can cook at 8 am in the morning.

“I had a hard time trying to crack an egg open.” The taller man replied, not even moving from his place. His eyes were not budging from following Shirabu’s bunny slippers.

“You should have just asked me to cook you know?” Shirabu said as he grabbed the bacon and snatched 2 unharmed eggs.

“I just wanted to let you relax since it’s the only day you don’t have work.”

Shirabu can imagine the pout forming on Goshiki’s lips and audibly gasped. Goshiki shouldn’t do that. It’s making him soft and that wasn’t like him.

He made his way to the cabinet and grabbed a clean stainless steel pan and made his way to the stove. Shirabu motioned Goshiki to come closer and pointed at the cooking oil perched near the cabinets.

“I’ll teach you how to cook, just watch what I do.”

“Yes! I’ll do my best.” Goshiki replied with a happy tone and gave the oil to Shirabu’s waiting hand.

Shirabu turned on the stove and set it on medium heat, he then added oil. While waiting for the oil to heat up he ordered Goshiki to wash his hands as he did and open the package of raw bacon that was placed on the counter.

A few minutes later the oil was hot enough when Shirabu put his palm over the pan. Goshiki gave him the bacon and dropped the meat carefully. The sizzle of the pan and the few small splashes of oil made them both step back. 

Shirabu then put the bacon on the side with his tight grip of the spatula to make room for the eggs.

“You crack the eggs carefully, don’t break the whole shell so that it won’t break into small bits.” Shirabu skillfully cracked it and opened the shell, letting the yolk fall on the hot pan.

It was honestly an easy task for Shirabu, since he cooks for the two of them whenever they can salvage some free time from their busy schedules. He knew Goshiki didn’t know how to cook, but he expected at least an ounce of knowledge when cooking eggs.

The copper-haired man scooted on the side and observed Goshiki crack the egg open. The latter did exactly what he saw told to do, his concentration was heavily fixed on the white shell cracking it gently. He succeeded on avoiding the eggshells fall in the runny yolk and smiled happily to Shirabu with a thumbs up.

Shirabu felt the tug of his lips because of the other’s delight and handed Goshiki the salt.

“Add a pinch of salt to the eggs before and wait for it to cook. Do not leave what you’re cooking out of your sight.”

“Yes chef!” Goshiki mockingly did a salute and followed his directions.

A few minutes passed and they deemed the eggs and bacon cooked. Shirabu flipped the egg with ease and placed it on a wide plate alongside the bacons. Before he can even take the last egg on the hot pan he felt warm arms hugging his hips. 

“Hey, thanks” Goshiki muttered, his head resting on his shoulders.

“I can’t hear you.” Shirabu’s lips curled into a grin and nuzzled his face on his boyfriend’s head.

“Thank you, I said thank you!” Goshiki huffed mildly and pecked Shirabu’s forehead.

“You know a quick kiss won’t change my mind from you cleaning the kitchen right?”

“It was worth a try!” Goshiki exclaimed, releasing Shirabu from his embrace and began setting up the table, starting their day in a cramped apartment with the lingering smell of burnt eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I felt like I was writing a report for my cooking class and that was something I'd like to forget. 
> 
> I honestly thought I could write something good for stz week but all I could think of is a simple domestic theme. By the way, the Goshira tag is almost reaching a 100 tags!
> 
> twitter: @shirabangs


End file.
